ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Who's The Human?
Wakey Wakey Moments before Yuitsu attacked Jourin and before Roger arrived, Roger had just woken up from his coma, getting up and finding himself on a bed, but also noticing his body covered in bandages. He looked around, finding Hitomi nonchalantly staring at him with a book in her hand. "So, any nightmares or flashbacks?" Hitomi asked in a mocking tone. Roger ignored Hitomi and changed the subject "What did you mind back then...when you said I was...changing?" Roger asked Hitomi, to which Hitomi sighed, and got up, walking into a sink and washing her hands after she took off her gloves. "When you touched Yuuri, you basically got infected" Hitomi began to explain, as she grabbed a towel and walked to a closet at the corner of the room. "Infected? With what? Am I sick?" Roger asked in return. "Nothin' of the kind, just...changes. Lemme ask you something, when you punched Sol, what did you think would happen?" Hitomi asked Roger, taking out a small glass bottle full of black liquid as she walked back to Roger, taking an empty syringe on the way. "I...I didn't really expect much, just tried to distract him" Roger replied, sounding rather surprised by Hitomi's question. Hitomi took some of the black liquid using the syringe and placed a little of it on a piece of glass under a microscope "So, you were ready to die just to save us? How sweet of you" She said in a sarcastic tone, as she told him to come closer. "Look into this microscope and tell me what you see" Hitomi said. Roger looked into the microscope, seeing nothing but pitch black darkness "There's nothing, just....black" Roger replied to Hitomi. "Oi, don't be racist now." Hitomi said, taking out a scalpel and lightly cutting the tip of her finger "You can stop looking now" She said, as a small drop of blood fell on the black liquid. Suddenly, the black liquid moved on its own beginning to "devour" that single drop of blood and then coming to a halt. As Roger saw the black liquid moving on its own, he didn't appear very fazed, but looked at Hitomi, expecting an explanation "This...well, this has no name, but it's basically a virus that comes with Yuuri. Even the smallest touch, makes you infected. Luckily, everyone she encountered are dead, or I made sure they were" Hitomi began to explain, taking out a lighter and burning the black liquid "This virus feeds off humans. It only reacts to human flesh, and begins by permanently merging itself with its host, beginning with the blood, and then the rest of your biology, is its bitch" Hitomi said calmly, as she finished burning the black liquid "This amount I gathered is enough to infect the entire goddamn city if it's loose, and you can only infect others by attacking them with it, kinda like how Werewolves and Zombies infect others". "So...what am I changing into...?" Roger asked Hitomi, sounding rather hesitant into finding out. "I have no idea, I just know the virus will be changing you slowly. That's why I was studying her, I wanted to know the secrets of the virus, and find a cure, so far, I only have a temporary solution that halts the virus' activity for as long as you keep taking it" Hitomi continued to explain, as she lighted an oven and through the glass bottle of black liquid into it "The best way to kill this virus, is to burn it alive, or to make it numb then burn it, to stop it from regenerating. Sooner or later, the best thing I can think of, is you becoming like Yuuri, a pitch black monster with eyes so red you'd mistake them for blood". "S'that so?....Well, could've been worse. Where's the bathroom?" Roger said, appearing unfazed by what he just heard. Hitomi sighed, pointing at the bathroom "I should've known you'd barely care. You didn't care when Sol started beating you up, so why'd you care now?" She said, as Roger entered the bathroom and closed the door "...For how long can you keep that facade, I wonder? Surely, you were fazed by that picture back at the hopsital, after all, it is your childhood's fondest memories" Hitomi said, knowing Roger wouldn't hear her. In the bathroom, Roger removed the bandages from his face, seeing his face perfectly fine, but also noticing his regenerated right eye, without a moment of hesitation, Roger gauged his eye out with his fingers, barely reacting to the pain and then simply tossing his eyeball into the trashcan. He washed his face and put the bandages back on, exiting the bathroom. "Say, where's Jourin?" Roger asked Hitomi the instant he came out. Hitomi looked at Roger for a moment, then back at the unconscious Rakuyou "She went grocery shopping for me". Roger knew this wouldn't end well for Jourin, considering she doesn't know the layout of Japan well and doesn't know alot of food that isn't meat "Since when exactly?" He asked. Hitomi looked at her wrist as if looking at a watch but then came to the realization she has no watch "I think it's been 4 or 5 hours....". Roger immediately walked to the door to leave and look for Jourin, before being stopped by Hitomi who called him "Oh, small tip, don't get hurt too much, will ya?". Roger stopped and turned his face to Hitomi "Why...?" Roger asked, despite sounding uninterested. "The virus reacts violently to any kind of pain, mental or physical, it helps it grow faster, so try not to hurt yourself, or you'll change faster than you want to" Hitomi explained to Roger, though he simply grabbed his shirt and jacket, and left to look for Jourin, which brings us to this time right now, where Roger and Yuitsu are preparing to fight one another. Flesh And Blood Against Cold Steel Roger began by charging at Yuitsu, attempting to attack him with the metal pipe, however, the instant Roger was near Yuitsu, the metal pipe was cut into pieces, and a small scratch was appeared under Roger's left eye, despite Yuitsu not moving an inch. Yuitsu grinned at Roger, while Roger's expression didn't appear any different from before. "Lemme guess, you're not a normal swordsman, are you?" Roger asked, in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "You can say that" Yuitsu began to say "I am Yuitsu Kusaki, the 13th Head of the Kusaki Household. It's a pleasure to meet you, Roger-san" Yuitsu said in a polite tone. Roger threw what was left of the pipe at Yuitsu, though it was also cut to pieces without Yuitsu moving, though Roger noticed Yuitsu was holding his sword's hilt, but also noticed him clutching his hand when the pipe was cut. "So...who send you to kill me? Nobody really knows who I am. Mind giving a name?" Roger asked Yuitsu. "Sorry, it's top secret, all I can say, Caprice wants you dead for what you did to her bot, Sol, so I'm here to take out the trash and do just that" Yuitsu replied coldly to Roger. Roger stayed quiet and took out a gun from his pocket, aiming at Yuitsu. He fired several bullets, but every time they could be cut in half, miss or simply be deflected, and Yuitsu barely moved an inch. Roger ran out of ammo, he reloaded and then aimed again. "Come on, you saw you can't hit me. You'll just be wasting more am-..." Before Yuitsu could finish, Roger shot the street lights, making it much darker and hard to see. Yuitsu quickly, unsheathed his katana, however, Roger heard the sound of the sword unsheathing, so he knew where Yuitsu was, and in an instant, he punched Yuitsu in the face, causing him to bleed from his mouth, Yuitsu quickly tried to attack, but hit nothing, and when he tried to take his sword back, he couldn't, it was then that a car passed by that its lights made it clear. Roger grabbed Yuitsu's sword by its blade, ignoring the severe cut he recieved from doing so, as his hand was bleeding. When the car passed and it became dark again, Roger proceeded to punch Yuitsu several times, in the face, in his stomach and anywhere else on his upperbody, until they reached a building's wall, that had a lights near it, and Yuitsu saw Roger clearly. Roger grabbed Yuitsu by his shirt and had his other hand clenched into a fist. It would appear Roger was outraged, but his eye remained as emotionless as before, Yuitsu put his sword's blade close to Roger's neck. "I could've shot you in the head and killed you back there, but I need to know who sent you, so just tell me" Roger said to Yuitsu. Yuitsu didn't reply and simply attempting to slit Roger's throat, however, Roger jumped back but was cut in his torso, his shirt had a straight slash near the middle, and it began to get red from his blood. Roger stared at Yuitsu, as the power to the rest of the building and signs returned, lighting the area again, as the power was out for most of the city, which is why it was extremely dark, and only now did the lights return, making it no impossible for Roger to hide in the darkness. "You don't seem very happy about that, did I say something wrong?" Roger said in a mocking tone, however, Yuitsu remained calm, and didn't allow himself to get angry. Yuitsu sheathed his sword, preparing to fight Roger once more. Roger tilted his head, before quickly charging at Yuitsu. The first time Yuitsu clutched his hand on his sword's hilt, Roger evaded to the side, avoiding the slash, which was rather weak but scratched the road, and the closer Roger got, the deadlier the slashes were, cutting the road more and more efficiently, with deeper and longer cuts. And Roger didn't avoid them all, by the time he reached Yuitsu, he has many slashes on his body, but was lucky to be alive. They were mostly halved cuts for when he barely dodged a slash. Roger stood infront of Yuitsu, with blood dripping from his body, down his fingers tips, and his white shirt becoming almost entirely red, as the bandages also became drenched in blood and his face also covered in blood, yet despite that, Roger stood firmly, appearing as if the damage caused to him meant nothing. Yuitsu didn't appear very surprised, only when Roger managed to dodge a slash entirely did he appear angered and surprised. Now, he simply stood before a bloodied Roger, clutching his sword's hilt until his hands oozed blood. "So...you won't tell me even if I killed you, would you?" Roger asked Yuitsu. "Pretty much. And if you torture me, I'll just bite my tongue and die" Yuitsu replied. "Guess we ain't ordinary humans then...a normal person would've probably fainted by now....and a normal person would've had his jaw broken by now..." Roger said to Yuitsu. "Why are you bring this up now? If anything, you're not the human around here" Yuitsu replied to Roger. "That's what you say...then I guess that leaves the question...who's the human here...?" Roger asked in a sarcastic manner, before the two continued their fight. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storylines Category:Bellua